


Let Me Remind You

by 8ball



Series: Part Timer [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia, basically zoro gets temp amnesia and forgets hes married to sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ball/pseuds/8ball
Summary: Temporary amnesia, Sanji found, was incredibly entertaining (now that no one’s life was in danger). Meanwhile, Zoro wondered if he was supposed to be so happy, having lost a lot of memories and all.In which Zoro is very pleasantly surprised to find himself married to the man he's been in love with for years.(work belongs to the series Part Timer but can be read as a stand alone future fic!)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Part Timer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564627
Comments: 52
Kudos: 690





	Let Me Remind You

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout-out to Libbylune for helping me with this forever ago! I still cant do sex scenes without feeling awkward which is probably why I let this fic sit for so long in my google docs U-U  
> Anyways, Libby is amazing, i'm tired, heres to zosan

  
  


“Why do you _never_ manage to block the shit going for your _head_!?”

In Zoro’s defense, he had done a pretty good job of blocking everything else, but Sanji was going from red in the face to purple, and Chopper had a thermometer stuck in his mouth, so. Also the headache he was currently experiencing would put Nami’s fist to shame, and he was pretty sure he was about to pass out. 

“I mean you dodge bullets, shit-head! _Bullets!_ Why the _fuck_ can't you get out of the way of a _cannon_ ball?”

Chopper had finally removed the thermometer, moving to poke and prod at his side. Zoro gave Sanji a glare, mostly squinting to try and block out the overly bright lights. 

“Why do you give a shit, shit-cook?”

Unsurprisingly, those words didn't seem to help calm the cook down. If anything, the red-verging-on-purple skin tone he was sporting seemed to up its game, and he grabbed Zoro by the shoulders. 

“Because it is _exhausting_ scraping my shitty excuse of a husband off the goddamn floorboards!”

Chopper had hopped up to push Sanji back into his chair, yelling about aggravating wounds and other doctor things. Zoro had tensed so much his IV needle popped out, and was staring hard enough at the cook’s hand to burn it. 

There, on his long and precious finger, a thin silver band rested with the perfect fit of something that was meant to be where it was. 

“...You’re married?”

Something in his voice caught Sanji and Chopper, and they stopped arguing to look over. Sanji held up his hand, waving it a bit. 

“Yes, dumbass, you were _there_. I swear, if you don't remember our-”

“Who are they.”

Sanji frowned, peering at Zoro’s face. The swordsman wasn't sure what type of expression he had, other than furious. He hoped he didn't look like some pathetic sad mess at least, considering how horribly his chest hurt. It wasn't Sanji that answered though, it was Chopper. 

“Zoro, what’s the last thing you remember?”

Zoro scowled, the movement agitating his headache. 

“Someone attacked Sunny, I got hit in the head, and now the cook is married apparently.”

Chopper and Sanji exchanged a look. Zoro didn't like that look, and then he went back to staring at Sanji’s ring, hoping that maybe it would just disappear if he kept glaring at it. Chopper cleared his throat, putting on his more doctorly voice. 

“Zoro, we’re not on Sunny. We’re on the All Blue, where you’ve been living with Sanji for a few years now.”

Zoro took that in, rolled it around in his head. But that couldn't be true, because he’d been on Sunny, and if they were on the All Blue-

“You found your ocean!?”

The force of his outburst caused Chopper to bounce off the bed with a squawk. Sanji looked frazzled, confused, and his usual level of pissed off. Zoro’s eye slid to that damn stupid _ring_ again. 

“So where’s your stupid husband, huh? Guess he’s not a very good one if you’re here instead of with him.”

Sanji fully gapped at Zoro, eyes narrowing in a way that made the swordsman want to reach for his swords. He actually did, if nothing else then to make sure they were ok, only just noticing they were leaning on the wall right next to the cook. It also only then occurred to him that he didn't recognize where he was. 

“Marimo, look at your hand.”

Zoro did, wondering if it was injured or something.

“ _Other_ hand, dumbass.”

Zoro examined both hands, just to shut the cook up. He had his usual amount of scars, maybe a few he didn't recognize, and one cut recently scabbed over. The most noticeable difference, however, was the thick gold ring fitted snugly on his left hand’s fourth finger. 

“Oh.”

And then he passed out. 

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


Temporary amnesia, Sanji found, was incredibly entertaining (now that no one’s life was in danger). Chopper had assured all parties that Zoro’s memories would come back in time on their own, and there wasn't any physical or permanent damage to worry about. Sanji had fixed him an ice cream sundae the size of the doctor himself, and sat himself down next to his mossy husband. 

Blinking up at the ceiling, Zoro kept opening his mouth to say something, only to close it again. Sanji got bored of that after a few minutes, taking matters into his own hands and interlacing his fingers with Zoro’s. It immediately got the swordsman’s attention, and he gave a cut-off choking noise as he looked at Sanji with a haggard desperation.

“Are we really married?”

Sanji had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He was smiling though, because this was a golden opportunity to really mess with his mosshead until the memories returned. In a harmless way, of course. He did, after all, love his idiot of a husband.

“Yup. Luffy did it, and you totally cried when we exchanged vows.”

Zoro pushed himself up on the bed, cheeks flushed.

“I did _not_!”

He hadn't, not really. But Zoro was always giving him that stupid smirk of his because there may have been a few tears (like 4 or 5 actual drops, tops) during the ‘I do’s’ courtesy of the less barbaric of the grooms. Sanji grinned, leaning into Zoro’s space. 

“Oh? Who’s the one with the memory here, hmm?”

Zoro’s blush deepened, his eye flicking to Sanji’s lips and then away as he scowled. Sanji’s smile grew, causing Zoro to scowl harder.

“Fuck you.” 

“Oh, so you remember that at least.”

Sanji, in all his life, had never seen Zoro blush so hard so quickly. It was _fantastic_. Sanji fell back in his chair, cackling. 

“Oh my god, you _don't_ remember that! Do you even remember kissing? I kissed you like an hour ago, y’know.”

Zoro’s fingers flew to his lips, touching them like it might somehow activate his memory. His other hand clutched firmly at Sanji’s, while said man laughed quietly at the look of wonderment on the swordsman’s face. Squeezing his marimo’s his hand, Sanji scooted closer to murmur by his ear.

“Wanna try it? Might help with the memories.” 

Quite frankly, Sanji didn't give a single shit about the memories at the moment. He had Roronoa Zoro right there, looking boyish and positively adorable and _excited_ , like the idea of kissing Sanji was some kind of miraculous event. It was crazy to believe this was the same man that had taken Sanji to bed only just last night, handling him with the familiarity and confidence of someone who seemed incapable of self-consciousness. 

Zoro nodded, big clumsy up and down movements that almost sent the cook into a laughing fit. Taking his free hand, since Zoro didn't seem like he’d be releasing Sanji’s other one anytime soon, he cradled Zoro’s face in his palm. He brushed his thumb over the high cheekbones, and leaned in slowly. Keeping it chaste and butterfly light, Sanji only gave a gentle brush of lips before pulling away. Zoro followed him as he leaned back, pressing more insistently, demanding more attention. Smiling into the next kiss, he let Zoro take the lead and only separated them with a gentle push when the kiss started to deepen. The swordsman _was_ still injured, and by all accounts at the moment, new to the relationship.

“Easy, wouldn't want you to pass out again.”

Zoro paused, giving Sanji a look that was definitely a pout. Sanji kissed his forehead, getting up from the chair, only to stumble as Zoro tried pulling him back by the hand. 

“Wait!”

Sanji turned to give him a reassuring smile, his insides going soft at the sad little look Zoro was giving him. 

“I’m just getting you something to eat. I’ll be right back, ok?”

“But-!”

Sanji paused, waiting. Zoro had that constipated look on his face now that meant he _really_ wanted to say something but didn't know how to form the words. 

“It’ll only take me a minute to whip something up, it’s-”

“Do you love me?”

_Oh,_ Sanji thought. Of course. Sanji had known that Zoro’s affections had been going on years prior to them getting together, and the swordsman was very suddenly being thrown into this situation that probably seemed opposite to what he remembered. Sanji was sure that if he was in a similar situation, he would assume a hell of a lot of other options before marriage to Zoro. Right now, he owed it to Zoro- his husband, to be careful and honest. To take care of him. 

“Despite your many, many flaws, yes. I love you very much.”

The smile Zoro gave him was blinding. Sanji was brought back to their wedding day, at how proud and happy and absolutely brimming with love Zoro had looked then, and how similar he looked now. He looked so positively joyful to have Sanji’s love, and Sanji was worried he would actually start crying at the sight. 

“I love you too, Sanji.”

Zoro let his hand go limp, allowing Sanji to slip free and retreat. He had to pause and collect himself before entering the kitchen, his heart doing its best to burst through his chest. Really, Zoro had no right being so _adorable_ of all things. 

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


Zoro wondered if he was supposed to be so happy, having lost a lot of memories and all. He liked to keep things simple though, and so being in the good position he was in, he figured he’d go with it and let himself be happy. 

First of all, he was married to Sanji. Second, Sanji _loved_ him. Maybe that was out of order, but third, Sanji had found All Blue, which meant Sanji was happy, and Zoro was happy for him. Fourth, Zoro had apparently become the world’s greatest swordsman, which he had kinda guessed at, but also _hell yeah_ . Connecting to the first and second points, apparently he was having sex with Sanji, so _double_ hell yeah, his life was _amazing_. 

“Here’s Luffy’s birthday party from last year, and then the new years party, and this is when we hosted Nami-san and Vivi-chan’s anniversary-

“Nami and Vivi got married?”

“Right after Nami-san finished the first draft of her map. It was all very romantic, running off into the sunset of Alabasta~”

“So she proposed with a map…?”

“Well _you_ didn't propose with shit. _I_ ordered the rings, because you’re useless.”

Zoro laughed, mostly because Sanji looked cute when he pretended to be mad, but also because he remembered that. The cook had been pilling photos on his lap all day, recounting stories of past events that Zoro vaguely recognized. It was only the details of some things he couldn't remember, like that Robin had cut her hair or Franky had redone the stairs on Sunny. 

“Can't really remember that. Might need some help.”

He pointed to his lip, giving Sanji an expectant look. The cook threw a few more photos at him, but ultimately didn't disappoint, leaning in for a kiss. Zoro was extremely pleased that the tactic was still working. 

“You’re not clever, y’know.”

“So if I just asked for a kiss I’d get it?”

Sanji pinched Zoro’s nose. 

“Did any of your memories actually come _back_?”

Zoro swatted his hand away, trying to lean in for another kiss. His face met Sanji’s hand. 

“They would if you kissed me right.”

“How am I not- I’m not falling for that.”

Zoro grumbled into Sanji’s hand, and the cook laughed. The cool metal of Sanji’s ring against his cheek caused a little burst of something warm to bloom in his chest. A memory, appearing like an afterthought, caught him suddenly. He reached for Sanji’s hand, pulling it away from his face.

“Sanji Roronoa.”

It was finally the cook’s turn to blush. Bright pink lit up his face, and he turned away as if looking at the walls could somehow diffuse any embarrassment. Zoro tugged at his hand, thumb brushing over the ring. 

“How did I propose?”

Sanji turned back, looking a little surprised, a little melancholy. He smiled though, the blush still high on his ears. 

“Do you remember Usopp’s kids? The twins?”

Zoro thought for a second. He didn't feel surprised by that information, but their names didn't come. 

“I can remember two kids that have his nose.”

Sanji nodded. 

“Merry and Sunny. And yes, Usopp really named them that. They’ll be turning 4 soon, it's crazy. Anyways, we went to see them a bit after they were born. We’d been together about a year by then, give or take with some rough parts. Don't know how much you remember about that, but it got messy.”

Zoro nodded, swallowing. They were more so echoes of feeling rather than distinct images to go with the memories. Sharp bursts of pain in a distant past and some words he’d rather leave forgotten. 

“Yeah, I’m getting that.”

Sanji grimaced. He shook himself though, looking down at the ring on his finger. Zoro watched, surprised, as he took it off to reveal a greying scrap of tied fabric underneath. 

“Well anyways, I was holding Merry and we were talking about the future and then you just kinda asked if I’d have your name, and I said yes. You got wado out, took some of her silk wrapping and tied it on my finger and a few months later Luffy was destroying our wedding cake.”

Zoro remembered walking along a beach behind Kaya and Usopp. Sanji was cradling one of the kids, and there was an achingly sharp image in Zoro’s mind of it. His blonde hair was saltwater tousled and he hunched inwards over the infant, shoulders curved protectively like he was afraid the whole world was going to attack any minute. But he’d smiled down at the child and their matching blue eyes had seemed equally wide in amazement. Something had burned inside Zoro hot enough that he’d known to ask the question when he did, knew if he didn't get it out it would eat him from the inside. Maybe it’d been some sort of bad attempt at trying to preserve the awed smile on Sanji's face. Maybe Zoro had just seen how beautiful Sanji was for the hundredth time and selfishly wanted him as his own forever. 

He looked at the cook, meeting his eyes. Sanji was watching him carefully, and it was odd to see his face with the memories of him pressing so closely in. He felt like he was seeing two Sanjis at once, one being the younger Sanji he knew on Sunny and the other being this partially unknown Sanji on All Blue. How had so much seemed to happen within an instant, and how of all things had Zoro ended up with just about everything he had ever wanted?

“It just feels so much like a dream or something. It’s too good to be true, y’know?”

Sanji’s cheeks flared pink and he dragged a hand over his face as if to hide his dopey grin. 

“God, you're such a _sap_.”

Zoro knew he was probably making a stupid face with how wide he was grinning, but he didn't really care. He slung an arm around Sanji’s neck, pulling him in until their foreheads nearly touched. 

“ _Your_ sap though.”

“Unfortunately.” 

“Is this our room?”

Sanji dropped his hand, blinking at Zoro.

“Yeah, why?”

Zoro looked around. One large bed, a closet, a little table, a tiny bathroom attached, not much else. It was homey though, with worn soft blankets and framed photos everywhere. The small table had food lists piled up, some hastily written recipe notes. It gave off a sense of simple comfort that Zoro realized was probably so much to his liking because _he_ had played a hand in making it seem that way. 

“It's small.”

Sanji spluttered.

“It is a _perfectly_ reasonably sized space!”

“...still seems small.”

“What the fuck would you even want more space for, huh?”

Zoro didn't actually care about the size of the room, but wasn't about to back down if it meant a chance to wind up Sanji. He leaned back in their, admittedly, nice sized four post bed, and smirked at the cook. 

“Could go for a bigger bed.”

Sanji started grinding his teeth, brow twitching. Zoro smirked wider. 

“You’ve never complained _before_.” Sanji hissed. 

“Maybe I never noticed before.”

“You’re doing this just to piss me off, aren't you.”

“Only because you make it so easy.”

Sanji crossed his arms and leaned pointedly away while Zoro continued to smirk. He shifted a bit in the bed, frowning as his hip nudged something under the covers. Wiggling his hand around, he procured the object and pulled it out for inspection. 

It was a vial of oil. 

“Ah, that's- you know I’ll just, take that-

Sanji snagged the little bottle out of Zoro’s frozen hand, tossing it neatly over to the bedside table while the swordsman stared at his hand. 

It was one thing to be told he was having sex with Sanji and another thing entirely to see _evidence_ of it. How many times had they fooled around in the very bed Zoro was in _now_ ? If Zoro peeled off Sani’s clothes, would there be some proof of their activities layered on his skin? He felt like he’d been filing his head up with enough fantasies of the cook for years, but god, for it to be _real_. He took a deep, steadying breath. 

Sanji sat back down by his side, awkwardly brushing himself off and crossing and recrossing his long legs. There was a noticeable red tint to his cheeks that wasn't helping Zoro’s situation. 

“Pretend you didn't see that.” He blurted, eyes flicking to Zoro for a moment before darting away, hands fidgeting. It was interesting and somewhat comforting to see that Sanji still had the same embarrassed and awkward tendencies that Zoro remembered, like how he still didn't know where to put his limbs. 

“Uh.” Zoro swallowed, blinking the conjured images out of his head. “Why?” 

Sanji bit his lip, still fluttering his hands about like some kind of bad charades act. He finally settled on rubbing the back of his neck aggressively. 

“Well, I mean, I don't want to _overwhelm_ you. And it's a bit much, going from what you remember to- _that_.”

Which was a sweet thought, really. Another change he was noticing was that the cook seemed much more open about showing Zoro consideration in all things. Less butting heads and more give and take going on. Still though, Sanji had to know by now that he was the main source of all of Zoro’s sexual frustrations and fantasies. 

“Look, this whole thing is overwhelming, but it's also literally everything I’ve ever wanted, cook. I’ve achieved my dream and married the man I’ve been in love with for years, and now I’m sitting in the bed we share thinking about sex we probably have regularly, and it's _really fucking great_ . Just _thinking_ about the fact that I get to be that close to you is amazing.”

As embarrassing as saying all that was, it was worth it to see the way Sanji’s mouth wobbled in a poorly smothered grin. His face had taken on the shade of boiled lobster, but still a very cute boiled lobster. 

“Damnit marmio, you can't just _say_ shit like-

“I don't know how else to tell you that I want you, badly. All the time but especially right now.” 

“Oh.” The fact that Sanji looked even slightly surprised by this news was a little worrying. “Well.”

For his part, Zoro didn't look away despite feeling feverish with his own nervousness and embarrassment. He was already addicted to watching the little movements of Sanji’s pale eyelashes fluttering over his flushed cheeks, complemented by the upturn of his bitten lips. 

“Are you sure you’re heale-”

“Yes.”

“But what if-”

“ _Sanji_.”

And then they were on each other, Zoro pulling at Sanji’s jacket with a kind of desperation while they kissed, hungry and messy. Something ripped under Zoro’s hands, but since he didn't have a foot in his face he kept going with the single minded intensity of _Sanji, Sanji, Sanji_. 

“If you get- _ah_ \- dizzy, we have to s-stop, ok?”

Zoro growled, mouth latching onto the milky skin of Sanji’s neck, biting down and then kissing back up to his jaw. God, how did he taste so _sweet_? 

“Zoro, you fucker, seriously! Don't push yourself!” 

Zoro leaned back at Sanji’s gentle but insistent touch. The blonde was panting, eyes dark and cheeks bright and Zoro wanted him with an intensity he didn't think he had ever even known was _in_ him. He slowly took Sanji’s hand in his, bringing it up to kiss the knuckles. 

“I want to know what it’s like, to be with you.”

He kissed Sanji’s thumb, moving to follow the lines of his palm with his lips. 

“I’ve wanted you for _so long_ , and I don't think I’m ever going to stop wanting.”

He pressed a meaningful kiss to the inside of the pale wrist, closing his eyes to the sensation of Sanji around him, of them in _their_ room, in _their_ home. _Their_ life, together. 

“Sanji, I love you.”

His head hit the mattress as Sanji jumped him, kissing forcefully and tangling his fingers in Zoro’s hair. He bit Zoro’s lips then nipped his jaw, leaning back just enough to pull open Zoro’s coat and tug at his sash. 

“That’s not playing fair, asshole. Here I am being all worried and shit, and you say- you-!”

Zoro grabbed the sash under Sanji’s fingers and pulled it with ease as he latched back onto Sanji’s mouth. He threw his arms out of his sleeves and returned to Sanji’s chest, tugging the rest of the dress shirt off so he could finally drag his fingers up that thin waist. Wanting to touch everywhere at once was overwhelming when presented with so many options. A feast he laid out and he didn't even know where to begin. Sanji seemed to sense his hesitation, just like how he seemed to always sense everything with Zoro. 

“What do you want, Zoro?”

_You_ . _All of you, forever_. 

“I don't remember what you like, and I want- I want it to be good for you.” He settled on. 

Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck, drawing him closer until they were chest to chest. Zoro thought he could feel electricity in all the places they’re touching, and he wondered if he could burn to death like this, just from Sanji’s touch. 

“Oh _mon amour_ , my sweet marimo,” He murmured in Zoro’s ear, making him shiver. He ran his hands along the smooth skin of Sanji’s back, pressing into his shoulder blades to push him even closer as Sanji continued to whisper. “It’s always good for me. _You_ are always so good for me.”

Zoro groaned, long and drawn out at the flashes of images that echoed in his head. Sanji, splayed out as he cried Zoro’s name. Sanji, moaning as his hair fell away from his face, lazy smile touching his lips. Sanji on his knees, against the wall, on a _table_ , saying _Zoro, please, yes_. looking at Sanji now, pupils blown wide and chest tinted pink, Zoro could only kiss him again, unsure if he was capable of words anymore. He could feel Sanji’s arousal against his own stomach with the way they were pressed so close together, and he groaned again. 

“The oil, _shit_ , table-

Zoro lifted both of them together, not willing to lose the contact as he moved to the other side of the bed, swiping at the bottle thankfully in view while Sanji laughed into his neck. He growled in frustration at the realization they were still both wearing pants. Getting as far as the buttons, Zoro came to the unfortunate understanding that they’d have to separate, and leaned back into Sanji’s shoulder to huff in annoyance. Sanji kissed his cheek lightly. 

“Alright, I’m _only_ gonna allow this cuz’ you’re injured, and if you _ever_ try this again I _will_ kill you, but.” He took a breath before meeting Zoro’s questioning gaze. “You can cut them off.”

Zoro didn't think he’d ever been so hard in his entire life. He fumbled as he reached the edge of the bed, one hand still securing Sanji to him and the other catching the hilt of kitetsu. The cursed sword had always sung in his grip when Sanji went near, and now Zoro would allow it to kiss Sanji’s flesh, held back just enough by Zoro’s own will. It would be slightly dangerous, probably stupid, but undeniably hot. Not unlike Sanji himself. 

“You sure?” He asked. He had unsheathed the red blade, but still kept it pointed away from Sanji. The blonde rolled his eyes.

“I know you’ve always wanted to, pervert. And it’s not like you’ll hurt me.”

“How am I the pervert? You’re the one who suggested it.”

“And I could feel your dick jump the moment I did. Now will you hurry up?”

Zoro didn't need to be told twice. Licking his lips, he lined up the edge of the blade at the start of the seam by Sanji’s ankle, slowly dragging it upwards as the fabric split like butter. Sanji’s calf was revealed, and then his thigh, until the blade finally cut through the waist. The cool metal lay on the pale hipbone, and it made Zoro want to take a picture. He followed the invisible line the sword had cut up Sanji’s leg, his fingers coming to rest just below the blade. 

He pushed Sanji back gently, encouraging him to lay down so he could kiss the skin there. He scraped his teeth along his hipbone, trying to taste the residual steel. Sanji shuddered, and Zoro leaned back to move to the next leg, this time keeping eye contact with the cook the whole time. 

He’d always known Sanji was beautiful. His beauty had been on the sweeter side when he was younger, less sharp and more gentle, and he’d grown into his beauty like the way flowers bloom. Laid out on the bed now and displayed only for Zoro, he’d become something nearly unreal. Eyes dark and focused, blond strands following the line of his cheekbones, lips parted. Zoro leaned forward as the sword cut the last of the fabric on that side, and he let it drop to the floor, cushioned by his discarded clothes. Maybe he’d be embarrassed about the carelessness of the action later, but Sanji drew him in and he was lost in the other man entirely. Pulling the rest of the fabric away from Sanji’s body, he ripped his own pants off entirely, past caring at that point as torn material fluttered weakly out of his hand. He thumbed over Sanji’s nipples, swallowing the gasp he received. He moved his mouth to latch onto one, biting gently as Sanji squirmed under him. 

“T-the oil, Zoro.”

Yes, oil, where was the oil? Zoro patted around the bed until he grabbed the bottle, lifting one of Sanji’s legs over his shoulder as he uncorked the stopper. He looked back at Sanji, breathing in the image of him willing and waiting. 

  
“You’ll-” He cleared his throat, voice dry from arousal. “You’ll tell me if it's not good?”

Sanji leaned up on his elbows, hair falling a little more into his face. He had that lazy grin on his face, the one Zoro could see in his memory but not pinpoint. 

“I’ll tell you. But I won't need to.”

He reached out, dragging Zoro back by his neck for an open mouthed kiss as Zoro slicked up his fingers. He pressed into Sanji, slowly, hearing him sigh into the kiss as if he’d been waiting for hours. He was so relaxed in Zoro’s hold, body pliant under his touch and Zoro realized it was beyond trust. It was the familiarity of something they had spent years cultivating together, of an ease that went bone deep between them, and it knocked the breath out of Zoro’s lungs. Sanji _wanted_ him, and _had_ wanted him and _was in love with him_. 

“Zoro, more.”

Zoro gave into the request easily, adding a second finger. He’d give Sanji the world if he could. He’d give Sanji anything, and he’d give it happily. As he added the third finger, he caught the glint of the small silver band on the cook’s finger, his hand fisted elegantly in the sheets. Sanji’s moan was low and sweet in his ear, and he licked the skin on his neck. He hauled Sanji back into his lap, teeth biting at his collarbone as he fucked him with his fingers, the kiss of the wedding ring brushing Zoro’s neck as the blonde held on. He thought he could do this for hours, watching Sanji fall apart in his arms like filthy art. 

“Zoro, _please_.”

And oh, to have a man like Sanji begging for him. To have someone so powerful, so skilled, so _perfect_. No one got that lucky, and here Zoro was in the middle of it. 

“Yes, Sanji, _yes_.” 

He entered him in one long slide, gasping as he felt Sanji settle in his lap, making soft little noises of pleasure. Zoro gripped his waist, fingers pressing into the skin there as he closed his eyes and gathered himself. Gentle fingers carded through his hair, slow and familiar, and he looked up as the cook’s thumb caressed his cheek. 

“Are you ok?”

Zoro just shook his head. He couldn't speak yet, too overwhelmed. He clung to Sanji, to his warmth, feeling content and frantic all at once. Sanji’s lips pressed softly on his brow. 

“I got you, marimo.”

“ _Sanji_.” Is all he could say in response. “Sanji.”

He felt Sanji sliding their hands together, wedding bands clinking. It pulled at something warm in Zoro’s chest, and he wanted to groan at his own soft-heartedness. The actions calmed him though, Sanji’s hand in his and his soft words in his ear. When he moved his hips a tiny amount he could feel Sanji’s fingers clench around his. Zoro took another breath and gave an actual thrust, his other arm wrapping more securely around Sanji. 

“ _Yes_ , Zoro, so good- always _so_ good.”

He continues moving his hips, Sanji rolling up and down on him, their bodies perfectly in sync. Sanji tilted his head, moaning into Zoro’s mouth as Zoro licked the noise off his tongue. He went slow, testing angles until Sanji threw his head back, gasping with a full body shudder. 

“ _Zoro_!” 

Zoro’s blood sung in his veins as he watched Sanji taking his pleasure, watched the sweat drip down his pale neck and his chest, leaned down to lick it off. He looked down between them at Sanji’s flushed cock, wet and dripping between their stomachs. Zoro wished he could see himself disappear into Sanji, wished he could see the drag of his cock sliding in and out of him. Unwinding his arm from around Sanji’s back, trusting him to hold himself steady, he reached down to rub his thumb over the head of the flushed member. It made Sanji’s back arch and the man cried out again. 

“God, Sanji, I wanna- wanna taste you. Wanna taste every part of you.”

He wasn't sure why he said it out loud, only that it was true and he didn't have anything to lose by admitting it. He was allowed to tell Sanji that he wanted to watch him come undone, that he wanted to watch Sanji scream for him. 

Sanji’s breath hitched, and he let his eyes fall back on Zoro. He looked desperate, body shuddering even as he kept his rhythm going. Zoro kissed his lips chastly, whispering as he held Saji’s gaze. 

“Wanna feel you cum, Sanji.”

Sanji tensed all around him, fingers digging into his neck and he practically yelled through his orgasm. Zoro pumped his twitching cock, helping him ride it out as he followed Sanji over the edge, body shaking as he spilled into him. He groaned loudly, stifling it as he bit hard into the junction of his husband’s neck and shoulder. Stars exploded behind his closed eyelids as their hips continued to rock. He could feel his own cum sliding from Sanji’s entrance, and reached down to drag a finger around the used hole. He wondered if Sanji would let him taste there too, lick him clean just to fill him up again. Sanji moaned softly, panting into Zoro’s ear and then kissing the shell.

“ _God_ , tell me that helped you remember something.” 

Zoro smiled into the hollow of Sanji’s throat, glancing at their interlocking fingers again. Images, presented like old dreams, came back into focus in his mind. Seashells and coffee cake. A spar over sword polish staining the table. A goodnight kiss. He released a breath he didn't realize he’d been holding. 

“Not all of it. Not yet.”

A flash of Sanji leaning against the rails, beckoning him closing. Lips moving silently- _marimo_. The present Sanji shifted in his arms and leaned back, looking him in the eye. 

“Just as long as you remember the most important stuff, kelp-for-brains.”

Zoro wanted to ask him what that meant, when every morning waking up next to Sanji seemed more important than he could imagine and evey missing day by his side was a tragedy. But Sanji seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, something that Zoro would find terrifying if it wasn't so heartwarming. He leaned back into Zoro’s space, their noses bumping. 

“That I love you, idiot.” 

Zoro grinned into their next kiss. Somehow he wasn't worried about forgetting that anytime soon. 

-oOo-

  
  


By the third day Zoro remembered just about everything he could think of, give or take boring parts of some strangers' conversation, and rants Sanji gave about spices and hygiene. Not that Sanji knew that. 

“What about the beach party, when we went into town?” Sanji asked, pointing at a frankly bad photo of Nami throwing something at Luffy. 

Zoro shook his head, pointing at his lips. Sanji pretended to be annoyed for 3 whole seconds. 

“You’re not fooling anyone, y’know.” But he was already leaning into Zoro’s space, lips quirked up in a smile. 

  
  



End file.
